


You’re a ghost Eggsy

by elletromil



Series: Monster Mash [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ficlet, Gen, Ghost!Eggsy, Ghost!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: When Eggsy wakes up dead, it takes him some time before realising it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trekkiepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/gifts), [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> Sooooo I have absolutely no impulse control (what else is new) and have decided that I liked the verse of the Cool like you ficlet of yesterday so much that Imma write a few ficlet in it because I can. How much I don't know yet, but I have at least 3 to 5 more I want to write. It will probably depends on what I make of the other characters and the ideas people are going to throw at me (a couple of someones mentioned a missed opportunity for a pun with spirits and I just want to let you know, I am working on it)
> 
> It's silly, it's cracky, but also a bit serious, I like it, so hopefully you'll like it too :D

When Eggsy wakes up dead, it takes him some time before realising it.

The last thing he remembers is tremendous pain after being stabbed by his bastard of a stepfather and trying to crawl away from him.

He’s a bit surprised to see the wound is healed even though he’s still bloody, but he’s not about to complain about a bloody miracle is he? He’s a bit more surprised that he’s been left alone in the alley even if it’s now daylights. Sure he’s not exactly in a nice part of town, but even if he had been some homeless kid, he would have expected someone to at least come and stole his winged shoes. They are still in prime condition after all.

But no, there’s no one around and he really should get up and call his mum to let her know he’s fine and that he’ll make himself scarce for a few days. Dean might have been drunk out of his mind last night, but Eggsy ain’t taking any chances for a repeat stabbing.

He sits up, feeling a bit woozy and gets his phone out, but a voice stops before he can even unlock it.

“Whoever you want to call right now, I would refrain from doing so for the time being.”

He turns towards the front of the alley, surprise to see some posh block in an olive suit. He looks as out of place here as a pink elephant in a china shop.

“The fuck you are?”

The bloke gets closer, slowly, as if approaching a wild animal and Eggsy gets some twisted satisfaction out of that fact.

“No one you would know, except if you are a fan of ghost stories.”

“… Whut?”

Eggsy starts wondering if the bloke is drunk or high, even if he doesn’t look it. But no, he looks far too calm and in control for that, halting at a reasonable distance from Eggsy before sitting directly on the ground.

“Aren’t you afraid to dirty your fancy clothes?”

“You’ll find out that the dirt tends not to stick on us.”

“Seriously man, I have no clue what the fuck you are on about.”

The stranger frowns at that last part, darts a quick look around the alley and makes a weird expression of sadness and pity.

“You don’t know, do you? They must have moved your body before you woke up.”

If at first Eggsy had find the situation too surreal to feel anything but confusion, he’s now getting slightly scared which soon turns into anger as is the norm in this neighborhood. Even if the bloke is obviously not from around here, Eggsy has learned the hard way that you just can’t show fear to anyone, no matter what.

“Look at your clothes.”

He would rather not look away from the bloke, but he gotta show somehow he’s not afraid and anyway, the stranger is still at a good distance from him. He takes a look and finds nothing out of the ordinary, it’s just his nicer pair of trousers and his awesome new jacket.

“What about them?”

“About them, not much. But where’s the blood?”

At the reminder that he was bloody not a few minutes ago and that the jacket now looks as pristine as when it was still in the store, Eggsy truly starts freaking out.

He tries jumping to his feet, helping himself on a convenient trashcan just behind him, but his hand pass right through it as if it was air and he falls back on his ass.

“What the fuck just happened?”

“There is unfortunately no other way to tell you, but… You’re dead.”

Now Eggsy has never fainted in his life before so when he next regain consciousness finding out there is nothing really to stop him from doing the ghost equivalent of it when he’s shocked is much more of a bummer than finding out he’s a ghost.

Or maybe that's just him not yet coping.


End file.
